Primera Cita
by Ena00
Summary: Porque su primera cita debía ser perfecta y Kaito se encargaría de que fuera asi. [One-shot] [AU] [Yaoi/BL] [Kaishin/Shinkai] [Secuela de Dulce Sensación]


Disclaimer: Detective Conan y sus personajes son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.

Advertencia: Fanfic de genero Yaoi/BL con AU, ooc, viajes, romance y cursilerias.

Nota: Esto es una secuela de mi otra historia titulada "Dulce Sensación" pero no es muy necesario leerla para entender este pequeño corto :)

_**XxxX**_

Shinichi llevaba más de veinte minutos observándose frente al gran espejo que adorna la puerta del armario de su recamara.

Es entrada la tarde, el cielo se encuentra levemente nublado y una refrescante brisa primaveral se cuela por la ventana que se encuentra a unos pasos de él.

Se mira nuevamente de pies a cabeza en busca de alguna imperfección, su camisa azul marino se encuentra impecable y llena de color, sus pantalones de vestir están perfectamente planchados, su chaqueta de color negro no tiene ni una pelusa y su cabello se encuentra como de costumbre.

Aun sin estar completamente convencido, se acerca al espejo y peina nuevamente su cabello. Observa su rostro con ímpetus, sus brillantes orbes azules se ven reflejados en el objetó frente suyo con perfección. Debajo de ellos se pueden distinguir levemente un par ojeras, consecuencia de haber trabajado todo el fin de semana anterior en un caso de extorsión y contrabando de armas.

Termina de arreglar su flequillo y procede a obsérvese de pies a cabeza frente al espejo sintiéndose finalmente satisfecho con su apariencia. Seguidamente se encamina a una de sus mesas de noche y toma en mano una de las lociones masculinas que posee.

Su smartphone suena avisandole sobre un nuevo mensajes, segundos después de rociarse la loción, con rapidez va en busca del aparato y se dedica a ver el mensaje.

Shinichi sonrió ampliamente al ver que el remitente del mensaje tenía el nombre de _**"Mi Amor".**_

Sabe qué es un mensaje de Kaito ya que, cierto día, el mago tomó su smartphone y cambió su nombre de contacto por aquel tierno apodo.

A Kudo al principio le avergonzó aquello pero en cuando vio que Kaito lo tenía agendado como _**"Bebé"**_ le pareció demasiado tierno y no encontró excusa para cambiarlo.

Sin más, Shinichi leyó el mensaje:

_"Llegaré en cinco minutos, bebé. "_

Rápidamente, Shinichi se colocó su su abrigo y guardó en su bolsillo su smartphone junto a un par de caramelos de menta qué suele comer en ocasiones.

Cerro la ventana de su habitación, apagó las luces y salió de ahí en dirección a la salida principal con emoción.

Hoy finalmente tendría su primer cita Kaito.

Habiendo pasado ya cinco meses desde que comenzaron una relación ya habían salido varias juntos antes pero en cada encuentro algo ocurría y debían cancelar sus planes. Generalmente un asesinato.

Ninguno de los dos quería aceptar que su primera cita se relacionara con algo asi, por lo cual siempre optaban por dejarlo para la próxima.

Pero los meses pasaron y los Incidentes continuaron. Aquello hizo hervir la sangre del detective ¿Porque le sucedía aquello a el? ¡Era tan injusto!

Pensó seriamente en qué pecado había cometido en su vida pasada para ser castigado de tal forma, claro que con su profesión de detective no era tan problemático, incluso podría decirse que aquello era una bendición tomando en cuenta lo difícil que es tomar un caso en ocasiones.

Pero esto le impedía poder pasar tiempo de calidad con su amado novio, asi que lo odiaba de momento.

El timbre de su hogar sono logrando sacarlo de sus pensamiento y rápidamente se encaminó a la entrada para encontrarse con su pareja.

-Hola-lo saludo Kaito con una sonrisa radiante logrando derretir de amor el corazón de Shinichi.

Kaito llevaba una camisa blanca, jeans negros y una chaqueta negra a juego, era encantador.

-Hey-devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa antes de besar al mago-¿Nos vamos?-dijo antes de cerrar la entrada tras de sí.

-Claro-comentó Kaito antes de entregarle un casco de color negro que tenía el dibujo de una rosa blanca en la parte trasera, al contrario.

Shinichi lo tomo en manos y sonrió, aquel casco había sido un regalo por parte del mago para poder salir a pasear juntos en su motocicleta. A si mismo una muestra de que realmente le se preocupaba por su bienestar.

Shinichi camino en dirección a la motocicleta y se montó en ella posteriormente a Kaito.

-Muy bien Shin-chan, sujetate fuerte-dijo Kaito con una sonrisa. Tenía un casco blanco con una rosa negra que hacía juego con el que le había regalado.

Shinichi hizo caso a las palabras de Kaito y se abrazo fuertemente a la cintura de este.

En cuanto ambos estuvieron listos emprendieron su viaje.

_**XxxX**_

Lo primero que noto Shinichi, a mitad del camino, fue que se estaban alejando de la ciudad.

Kaito había planeado su cita de aquel día así que el detective poco y más sabia algo sobre sus planes.

Fue un viaje medianamente largo, llegaron hasta la carretera y cuando estuvieron cerca de salir de la ciudad Kaito tomo otro camino.

-¿A dónde vamos?-se atrevió a preguntar Shinichi.

-Es una sorpresa-respondió simplemente Kaito. Shinichi suspiro, esperaba que nada malos pasará esta vez.

Permanecieron un par de minutos más en la motocicleta y luego frenaron repentinamente. Shinichi casi grita debido a ello.

-¿Qué fue eso?-cuestiono levemente molesto.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Kaito con una sonrisa-llegamos-declaró.

Ambos bajaron de la motocicleta y dejaron los cascos sobre ella.

Shinichi observó a su alrededor notando que se encontraban cerca de los campos de cultivos que pertenecían a la ciudad vecina.

-Por aquí-lo llamo Kaito antes de sujetar su mano y guiarlo a través de unos arbustos.

Un tanto confundido, Shinichi se dejó guiar por el mago.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-cuestiono Shinichi.

-Ya lo verás-dijo Kaito con calma.

-¿Esta bien que dejes tu motocicleta tan lejos?-dijo con preocupación Kudo.

-Si, no te preocupes-comentó el mago antes de soltar su mano y sujetarlo de la cintura-tu eres mi prioridad ahora-declaró ruborizando al contrario.

Shinichi estaba listo para quejarse por decir algo tan vergonzosamente lindo cuando Kaito volvió a hablar.

-Llegamos~-canturreo con una sonrisa dejando ver adelante una elegante mesa para dos bajo un árbol, varias luces colgaban de este y habia petalos de rosas por todo su alrededor. Shinichi abrió en grande sus ojos ante aquello.

-Esto es hermoso-declaró Shinichi emocionado. Saber qué Kaito se había esforzado en planear una velada tan hermosa solamente para ambos le enternecia.

-Me alegra saber que te gusta-dijo Kaito antes de besar la mejilla de su novio-no estaba seguro sobre qué hacer esta vez-declaró nervioso-siempre que salíamos a pasear sucedía algo y tomando en cuenta que la última vez que fuimos a cenar a un restaurante ocurrió un asesinato e intentaste encontrar culpable a la camarera qué coqueteo conmigo-comentó con gracia haciendo fruncir levemente el ceño de Shinichi. En su defensa, aquella mujer era muy sospechosa-pensé que lo mejor sería que solamente seamos nosotros esta noche-continuo.

Shinichi sintió sus ojos picar debido a las emociones que lo atormentaban en aquel momento. Quería llorar de felicidad y besar a Kaito hasta que sus labios se pusieron azules. Oh, dios. Kuroba era tan lindo que estaba seguro de qué podría morir por ello.

Está tan agradecido por poder estar junto a Kaito, por ser su pareja y ser amado por el.

-Te amo-declaró repentinamente Shinichi sonrojando a Kaito.

-También te amo, Shinichi-dijo Kaito con una sonrisa antes de besar al detective con cariño-Ahora vamos, hagamos de esta una noche inolvidable-declaró logrando que el corazón de Kudo se acelere. Ah, lo amaba tanto.

Shinichi entrelazo su mano con la de Kaito y se encaminó en dirección a la mesa qué Kuroba había preparado.

Un largo mantel blanco cubría la mesa en su totalidad, en el medio se encontraba un ramo de rosas junto a dos velas amarillas, dos copas, un vino y dos platos para cenar.

Ambos tomaron asiento frente al otro y Kaito se encargó de servir vino en las copas.

Frente a la luz de la creciente luna, la brisa primaveral y el brillo de las luces que colgaban sobre ellos, ambos jóvenes brindaron por su amor con una sonrisa en el rostro, deseando poder pasar mas momentos asi.

_Llenos de amor._

Fin

_**XxxX**_

Hey! :)

¿Como estan? ¡Espero que muy bien!

Como especifique en la nota esto es una secuela de Dulce sensación, originalmente esto iba a ir en los extras de esa historia pero al final no lo puse porque quedaria mas largo de lo que ya era.

En fin, espero les haya gustado!

Que tengan un bonito dia~


End file.
